


irreplaceable

by orphan_account



Series: two hearts, beating as one [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot..." He says, carefully and slow as he runs a hand through his startlingly silver hair. The sunlight reveals the hollows of Tyrell's cheekbones, sweeping over his hair and creating an unimaginable whitish silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> it's fucking ambiguous but whatever and u don't have to read the first part of this series at all bc none of these are related ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He wakes up to a steady stream of sunlight in his eyes. It burns, he realizes as he blinks several times, hoping to clear the fog that's built up in his eyes.

Elliot makes a small noise, sitting up slowly, fingers grasping the black leather of the seats to push himself up.  
The sunlight spills through the windshield in a stream of light that dances over the sharp curve of Tyrell's jaw.

Tyrell.

The man beside Elliot is Tyrell and this is Tyrell's car.

Panic claws it's way up Elliot's throat and he sucks in a sharp breath, "Tyrell!" He manages to hiss. His reaches down, fingers scrambling to find purchase of his hoodie, which lays askew on the car floor.

Tyrell stirs, brows furrowing as he, too opens his eyes slowly to face the harsh sunlight. Elliot can't help but notice how uncomfortable his position must be, head resting against the window and legs curled underneath himself.

"What's going on?" Elliot asks shakily, running a hand through his hair. He probably looks like a mess, he realizes as Tyrell's eyes glaze over briefly, trying to register what's happening. 

"Elliot?" He says, sitting up properly. His voice is thick with sleep and raspy.

Elliot isn't sure what happened last night or whenever he got into Tyrell's SUV but he has a pretty good idea of what could've been done. But then he notices that he still has his jeans on and Tyrell's shirt is still tucked into his dress pants (though it's loose from the movement).

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you think happened." Tyrell says quietly, confirming what information Elliot's mind is supplying to him. But then again, he's a fucking lunatic, can he really trust his brain?

Tyrell looks over to Elliot, gaze flickering with sleep and unknown emotion that causes Elliot to struggle as he tries to keep eye contact. Tyrell's slate grey eyes are too clear, too pale and controlled. There's no chance of any emotion spilling through those light irises. Defeated, Elliot tears his gaze away.

"Elliot..." He says, carefully and slow as he runs a hand through his startlingly silver hair. The sunlight reveals the hollows of Tyrell's cheekbones, sweeping over his hair and creating an unimaginable whitish silver.

"What happened?" He repeats the question because he can't bring himself to form a new one. His mind feels too fucked up that. Like drinking a fuckload of vodka and waking up the next morning with a huge gap in your memories. It's confusing.

Elliot fingers the worn material of his hoodie, which sits in his lap as a source of comfort. Elliot fidgets with his fingers, picking at his nail until it causes a slight, sharp pain under his nail. Pale, slender fingers reach out, grasping Elliot's hand in a contrast of tan, trembling skin and cool, pale skin.

"Stop." Tyrell murmurs, gazing up and meeting Elliot's eyes in a soft, beckoning kind of way. It's not so easy looking away from Tyrell's hauntingly clear, blue eyes for a second time.

Elliot lets his fingers close around Tyrell's wrist, holding it tightly. Holding it close. Tyrell cocks his head to the side, the harsh lines of his mouth soft and the intimidating sweep in his eyes gone and replaced with a mellow look. But Elliot knows all too well about the crazy glint that's usually behind his eyes, the kind he possessed as he marvelled over strangling a woman.

Elliot leans over, lips touching Tyrell's in a brief embrace before he pulls away, unsure of himself and his actions.

But Tyrell only smiles, hand brushing through his slightly unruly hair as he cups Elliot's jaw, pulling him closer and kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a little bit of what could've been a scene from 1.09 idk it really spoke to me the whole elliot waking up in tyrell's car :D
> 
> please know that if i ever do smut it'll be bottom!tyrell bc im a slut for that (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


End file.
